Goodbye is Never Easy, Nor is it Final
by CrazyCatLady002
Summary: Dutch says goodbye to his best friend.


**A/N: So I finished watching the series last week, and understandably I was pissed as all hell at the ending! I guess this is my way of coping with those feelings, haha. **

**Anyways, thanks for taking the time out to read this, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Shield. FX and Shawn Ryan do. **

* * *

><p>America was supposed to stand for freedom and independence.<p>

Oppression, manipulation, and perversion were not to go occur without harsh retribution. As a child Claudette Wyms, was brought up to believe that that was the truth about America.

The desire to help uphold and preserve those attributes, was why she went against her Father's wishes and went into police work.

As her career spanned on, she developed a dichotomous relationship with the American justice system. On one hand, Claudette, felt comfort in knowing that she helped to get rid of the vile scum that infected her country – even if it was only on a municipal level.

On the other hand, her constant exposure to just how malicious and greedy the human race could be completely shattered the image of how _fair and just_ America was.

Despite all of the murderers, rapists, pedophiles, arsonists, and thieves that Claudette, had managed put away – the most pathetic excuse for a human being she had ever encountered was still walking around free.

Her work was not finished until she could throw the book of justice in the face of, Victor Samuel Mackie.

It had been ten months and three days since Vic, had slipped between the crosshairs of justice. One way or another, he was the reason for the corruption, and or, the death of three cops.

Terry Crowley was sucked in by the sour charisma of David Aceveda, in hopes that Terry's willingness to rat would bring down the corrupt S.T.R.I.K.E team. He was gunned down in cold blood only a few days later.

Curtis Lemansky was simply an innocent soul whom was poisoned by the venomous, rapier like wit of, Vic. What did Lem's devout loyalty reward him with in the end? A grenade in the lap, after a promise from one of his _"brother's" _that he would be okay….

That being said, Shane Vendrell had to be the saddest case of them all. Claudette did not know if Shane was a pure hearted as Lemansky was. If Shane was - he did not willingly show it.

Shane was running with Vic even before the days of the Barn. Every backwards, malcontented, corrupt, emotion and maneuver Shane ever felt or knew, was taught by Vic.

Vendrell was a prime example of a "class A", henchman. He was a willing pupil, solider, and underdog mastermind.

His problem was that the money – the easy grab – was just too tantalizing for him to reject. Even though Shane's criminal smarts were on par with Vic's, in the end: his desire for power and greed brought him down to his knees.

Vic's dexterous manipulation was vile enough to make Shane, take the lives of his wife, son, and unborn child.

The searing pain that Claudette felt surge through every cell of her body, combined with her frustrated thoughts of the past, made her groan out in frustration.

This alerted Dutch, whom was sitting half asleep in the chair beside her hospital bed.

"What is it? Do you need more ice chips? Or maybe I'll go pester these nurses to get you that extra pillow I requested for you an hour ago," Dutch ranted anxiously. He couldn't stand to see his best friend laid out in a hospital bed, fighting for her life.

Two months ago, Claudette, resigned from the Barn when her doctors informed her that her kidneys were damaged beyond the point of hope. Her prognosis was that she would only have about three months left to live.

She had been put on the transplant list, but she knew it was a one in a million chance that an older, chronically ill woman would be granted a pair of kidney's in a span of three months.

"No, just sit still Dutch," Claudette mumbled. Her weary and weakened tone portrayed exactly how her body felt – worn to capacity.

"No, no I won't," Dutch scoffed. "You need to be as comfortable as possible, so you pull through this. Dr. Vaanderwall said you are moving up every few minutes on the transplant list –"

"Stop it Dutch," Claudette's assertive tone matched how she usually sounded before she became terminal, which caused Dutch to stop rambling. "This is what we talked about. I am dying Dutch. I haven't urinated in almost a day. In a few hours I am going to be in a coma and then all that'll be left to do, is to pull the plug."

The peacefully somber resolve on Claudette face, struck a nerve in Dutch. This really was the end…

When Dutch had taken her to the emergency room five days ago, after she had called him complaining about a severe pain in her gut - he promised to himself to not let Claudette see him break down. Now that he was in the moment, Dutch found that he could not keep his promise.

Hot tears welled in the corner of his eyes, as his blinders of denial seemed to wither away. It was crippling to finally see the truth that Claudette, was really dying.

Claudette's skin had a greyish essence to it, and her lips were shrivelled and cracking from dehydration. Her large eyes were bloodshot and slightly jaundice from her liver beginning to fail. Her once robust figure was now nothing more than skin and bones. It would be a stretch to say that she weighed more than one hundred pounds.

"Why are you saying that..?" he whimpered like an innocent child.

"Dutch, come here and sit down," Claudette said as she patted beside her on the bed.

Dutch obeyed and sat down beside her. He grabbed her hand and began to speak in a soft tone, "Claudette… out of all of the people in my life, you have impacted and influenced the person I am today. You didn't just teach me to how to become better detective; you taught me how to be a better man. You taught me the importance of sticking by what you think is right, no matter how wrong everybody else thinks you are. You taught me how to be perseverant, and how to be a strong leader. I don't think I could have handled being the Captain of the Barn now, if I was not able to observe how you did the job beforehand."

"Oh Dutch," Claudette whispered with a small smile on her lips.

Dutch squeezed her hand and took a deep breath before continuing on, "I know that you are still upset about Vic weaseling his way into protection with the Feds, but there was nothing else you, nor anybody else, could have done to prevent or reverse his immunity deal. You gave it your all, which is what matters. Sure Vic was a monster, but think of all the countless other degenerates you helped put behind bars. In my opinion, there had never been – or never will be – another detective as remarkable as you." Dutch paused as for a moment, not able to fight his tears back any longer, "to say that it has been an honour and a privilege to have been able to call you a colleague, mentor, and friend, is a gross understatement. Thank you for taking me under your wing all those years ago."

Dutch's comments made her feel like a tidal wave of resolve and pride washed over her. For the first time, Claudette felt as if she had actually done everything in her capacity to bring Vic Mackie to justice.

True to her nature, Claudette was resilient to the end and showed no sign of sadness upon her face, "The four years you were by my side were the most trying and difficult ones of my life. Without you constantly pushing me forward, I don't think I would have made it through them. All my life, my family and friends, resented that fact that my career always took priority. I always wanted to put being a wife and mother first, but it isn't how I am wired. I hated that about myself and fought off overwhelming guilt most of the days after I got off of the job; despite all of my successes. The last four years with you as my partner and colleague, allowed me to flourish and be the best detective I could be. You should be given an award for having put up with such a stubborn, neurotic old woman for so long. My own kids can't stand me enough to even bother to fly across the country to say goodbye to their Mother… you are one of kind, Dutch Wagenbach."

Claudette's eyelids then suddenly began to feel very heavy, and her body almost felt like it was floating in mid-air.

With tears streaming down his face, Dutch smiled and kissed Claudette on the forehead. "It okay Claudette, you don't have to fight any longer. Go be at peace now," he whispered into her ear.

The warmth that radiated from Dutch's body was just enough to push Claudette over the precipice. A smile spread across her face as she closed her eyes. With Dutch hugging her body closely to his – Claudette Wyms peacefully passed after sixty-three, unforgettable years on the planet.

* * *

><p><em>After an unmeasurable amount of time, feeling or seeing nothing except an infinite darkness - Claudette began to regain her senses.<em>

_She was no longer confined into a dying, frail physical form. She felt healthy. In fact, she felt more whole than she had ever conceived possible._

_Blackness slowly faded away into a brilliant, shining hue of white and gold tones. The further she gazed into the distance, the brighter the colours became. Claudette experienced the need to venture further and further into the light. _

_Time had no meaning as she ventured through this awesome tunnel. The hues became bright to the point where she was completely blinded._

_Just when Claudette thought she couldn't stand to look at it anymore, everything faded back into the previous darkness from before. The darkness only lasted for a brief moment however…_

_Claudette simply could not believe her eyes. The hues she saw around her were not only white and golden anymore. Instead, there was every other possible bright colour woven into them, which created an image that was of no compare to anything she had experienced while on Earth. _

_Claudette took her time as she soaked in the euphoric relaxation that emanated from all around her. Eventually she wanted to explore this newfound plane she was in, but for now she was happy feeling an indescribable freedom._

_Out of nowhere, a burst of white light erupted in front of her. A glowing outline of a human body slowly started to approach her. When this figure came into focus, Claudette was beyond astonished at what she saw… _

_Curtis Lemansky. _

_His image was a far cry from the half obliterated Earthly body, from the last time she had seen him. Instead, Lem looked to be about twenty-five years old. He was wearing his favorite pair of jeans, and that black and blue western style button down shirt he loved so much. His blonde hair was spiked up and out to the side, as per usual. Claudette thought that his grinning face was the essence of youth and vitality. _

_She tried to speak to Lem, but was so overcome with joy that she couldn't find the words to say._

_Lem couldn't help but to laugh as he approached Claudette. _

_Her figure wasn't of the middle aged woman he had known on Earth. Claudette, also looked like she was in her twenties. Her hair was black and curly, and spanned downwards past her shoulders. She was quite thin, and was wearing a plain green, sleeveless sundress._

"_It good to see you again Claudette," Lem spoke as he embraced her._

"_How, I mean –" _

"_The Elder's thought that it would be fitting, if I was the one to come and greet you. I was not able to come to this place, until you and Dutch did everything in your power to expose what Vic and the others had done to me. I was stuck shifting between the Earthly plane, and that annoying blackness you passed through earlier. It was totally rad when I was finally able to crossover and be with the others. So, thank you Claudette." He did not give Claudette a chance to reply, knowing that they shouldn't dawdle. Lem grabbed her hand and happily urged, "come on, there are a lot of people waiting to see you. Your Mom is especially anxious for us to return. She has been going on, and on, and on, about you ever since the Elder's delegated me with the task of greeting you."_

_Claudette felt childish excitement surge through her. It had been more than fifty years since her mother had passed away from cancer. She had missed her everyday since. _

_Claudette straightened out her posture and stood tall. Her signature - ready to get the job done – expression spread across her face, "well what the hell are we waiting around for. Let's go!"_


End file.
